Framed
by Cobra50A
Summary: (Anthro AU) After the murder of Toy Bonnie, some evidence at the scene of the crime make police suspect that Foxy is responsible for the murder. To avoid going to prison and leaving his jobless roommate to his apartment, he searches around town to find the real murderer. (Rated T for violence and language)
1. Chapter 1

Foxy gripped the knob. His hand slipped and turned the knob, then opening the door. He grunted and pushed open the door and threw his jacket on the coat rack.

"I told you to lock the door!" He said angrily as he slammed the door. He growled as he looked at the already trashy apartment an even bigger mess.

He turned on the kitchen light and saw Bonnie leaning against the white mini fridge.

"Wake up!" He roughly kicked him.

"Ah, shit!" He jumped up and bumped his head, "What the hell, Fox?"

"What is this?" Fox pointed to the trash and bottles.

"Hey, it gets boring around here. How do you expect me to keep myself entertained."

He growled and threw a napkin at him. "Throw this crap away, I'm going to bed."

He cracked his knuckles and walked to his room. He signed as he sat on the bed, covering his face and breathing heavily to relax himself.

_OOC: Meh, sorry this was short. This chapter was mainly just to set up the relationship between Foxy and Bonnie and vaguely set up their personalities. The rest of the cast will appear in future chapters. Right now I'm gonna go to bed, I'm exhausted._


	2. Chapter 2

Foxy grunted as he groggily folded clothes. He worked at a thrift store, mostly walking around and helping out the customers. He loathed the job. He constantly deals with morons daily, and he had the urge to punch them several times in the throat, they were so irritating. He jumped when he heard the door open. He thought he was being robbed, being that it was a few hours before opening time. It was just is one and only coworker, Roxi.

The white fox stretched and yawned. "_Guten Morgen, Fox_," She said tiredly.

Roxi was once a police officer. She was a good officer, but one day a child was charging at her with a stick. Feeling threatened, she shot the kid. Though she was innocent, she was eventually kicked off the force when she lost vision in her right eye.

"Good morning, Rox." Foxy scratched behind his ear, "Have a good sleep?"

"_Es war himmlisch. Mein Morgen war Scheiße ._" She pushed some clothes out of the way and sat on the table, pulling a phone from her shirt pocket. "_Und sie_?"

"Bonnie was being difficult. He threw a party with some friends and didn't clean up their shi—" Roxi looked up. She didn't like it when he swore. "Their crap. They didn't clean up their crap. I woke up and all he did was 'clean up' the kitchen. Can we trade places? I'd give for a house all to myself."

"_Sie wirklich nicht wollen , allein zu leben . Es gibt kein Unternehmen oder nichts_," She looked up from her phone and crossed her legs. "_Welche Strafe hast du ihm geben?_"

"Um... I made him clean up... although he didn't clean up." Foxy took a quick break from folding and turned to Roxi.

"_Das ist es? Kein Geschrei, kein gar nichts?_" She raised an eyebrow.

"I tried that once, the neighbors came to our room and bitched at us for shouting." Foxy sighed.

"Foxy!" She lowered her ears.

"Ugh, fine!" He rolled his eyes. "She _nagged_ at us for shouting."

She smiled in approval and jumped off the chair. "_Holen sie sich weider an die arbeit,_ Fox-face." She walked to the closet and brought out the broom to start sweeping.

It was four hours before closing time, 7:30 pm. There was little to no business today. In fact, the neighborhood didn't have much people walking around, but a lot of cop cars drove past earlier. Foxy didn't think much of it, but Roxi looked afraid when she saw one slowly drive past. Foxy instantly assumed that she was probably just scared of the thought of criminals running about.

The neighborhood was definitely not safe, and she was very new to this lifestyle. Foxy had no troubles with any drug dealers or anything, but that was probably because he looked tough and intimidating. Roxi didn't. She was pretty, thin, and innocent. She would be an easy target for and creepers. She's had a fair share of creeps during her time living there. And although Foxy drove her home, she still felt terrified to even step on the sidewalk.

"Wanna close for today?" Foxy asked, scratching behind his ear.

"Umm..." Roxi gulped. _"Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee_,"

"I would ask you to stay at my place but Bonnie, you know?" Foxy smiled and then looked out the door at the sound of sirens. He looked back at Roxi, who was shivering like a leaf. "Fine. But prepare for some..._comments_ from Bonnie."

She smiled and nodded. "_Oh, es ist in Ordnung_,"


	3. Chapter 3

"And here we are," Foxy says as the elevator reached his floor. "The neighbors are quiet... usually... but they aren't anything to write home about." he says as he walks to his room. He held the key to the door and closed his eyes, praying Bonnie wasn't home. _For once, Bonnie. Every time I wish you were here you were gone you were here. So __**please**__, I beg of you, don't be here for once_.

Before he could even turn the knob, the door flew open, Bonnie behind it at open arms. "Foxy, buddy!" He had a large fake smile on his face.

"What did you do?" Foxy crossed his arms.

Bonnie instantly ignored him and looked at Roxi. "Hey, who's this?" he smiled. "Hey, I have an idea! How about you and your girlfriend—"

Foxy shoved him out of the way. The house's mess barely changed. Only the beer bottles and food remains were gone. He sighed, trying not to snap in front of Roxi. He has always seemed like the perfect angel in her eyes, at least compared to other people in this neighborhood. He didn't want to seem like a brute.

"Clean up this mess. We have a guest," he said to Bonnie, clenching his teeth.

"Alright, alright." Bonnie rolled his eyes and got a trashbag to clean up the mess.

Roxi slowly walked inside, not sure what to say or do.

"I am _so_ sorry, Roxi. I told him—"

"No, _es ist in Ordnung . Ich verstehe_," She smiled.

"_Oooooh_, she's foreign!" Bonnie said as he appeared from behind the couch. "What language?"

"_Deutsch_," She smiled.

"Do you know any English?" Bonnie asked, obviously stalling to avoid work.

Roxi paused, as if thinking of a response in English. "Yes. It is not good."

"**Work**!" Foxy ordered Bonnie angrily.

Bonnie grumbled and went back to cleaning. He then froze and looked up at her. "Uh... Fox? Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"What about?" Foxy narrowed his eyes.

"Just come," Bonnie says. "And if you were wondering, no I'm not doing this just to stall."

Roxi was left in the room looking dazed and confused. She didn't understand why Bonnie looked at her like that, or why they couldn't talk about this in front of her.

"She was on the news!" Bonnie whispered.

"What? No she wasn't." Foxy narrowed his eyes, not sure where he was going with this. "And yes, she was on the news, what, _five_ years ago? It's in the past and—"

"No, this is different!" Bonnie lowered his ears. "You know my friend?"

"Um... Goldie?" Foxy crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well his friend was found dead and he claims to have seen a shadow of a... fox at the scene of the crime."

"What makes you think that it was her? She was with me all day." Foxy started to look angry. "And besides, you don't even now her! I have worked with her for years, and you only saw her twice. And every time you and her are in the same room, you be a total dick and ignore her are you're just flat out rude! So you come in here and make claims that you have no facts to back up on."

"Who else could it be? You?" Bonnie hissed. "You two are the only two foxes." he then leaned close with a smile. "And judging by your relationship with her—"

Foxy shoved him. "No time for jokes!" he growled, knowing exactly where he would be going with that statement. "Go back to cleaning, I know you only did this to stall."

Foxy walked back to the door and saw Roxi still standing there. She looked up and looked concerned.

"_Ist alles in Ordnung_?" Roxi asked.

"Yeah everything's fine. Bonnie's just being a dumbass." Foxy scratched his head. "I'll clean the couch, you can sleep there. Or were you just planning on going back home?"

Roxi shook her head.

"What's stopping you from sharing a bed?" Bonnie teased from the other room.

Foxi sighed deeply as Roxi giggled.

"I'm sorry, again, for... him." Foxi rubbed his arm.

"It is fine, Fox-face." Roxi smiled. "What did Bonnie and you talk about in kitchen?"

"Just something from the news," he said.

"Was when we have seen police earlier?" She asked.

"Yeah, that. Apparently there was a murder." He said. He jumped a bit when he saw her eyes widen and her ears lower in fear.

"You're safe, don't worry." He said. He cleared his throat awkwardly when there was a long silence. Talking to girls was always hard when a third party was present. "We have food in the fridge and some of the cabinets. It's not much, I didn't go grocery shopping yet."

She smiled and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge for a bottle of water. Foxy sighed and looked out the window. He was near the top, but the view isn't much. The view mainly consisted of broken buildings, drug dealers, gunfights, robberies, and other things to remind him that he is poor and has no future. It won't be long until he cannot pay for everything when he's the only one with a true job.


End file.
